


最佳时刻

by Elena159



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 《星球日报》发起了一个“年度最佳体育时刻”提名活动，什么是你心中的最佳时刻？旧文存档，灵感来自于“劳伦斯最佳体育时刻”cp超蝙，一句话wonderlois
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Lois Lane
Kudos: 8





	最佳时刻

克拉克在《星球日报》体育版工作有一段时间了，诚然在数字媒体与互联网的冲击下，纸媒对体育比赛的报道显得没有那么及时，包括星球日报自己也具有更有及时性的网络媒体，但不得不说，还是有很多人喜欢严肃阅读的人对来自克拉克和他的同事们的客观细致、不以争夺热点为目的的文字报以欢迎。考虑到体育版内容的反响一直不错，报社给克拉克和同事们多发了不少年终奖之余，也在《星球日报》的网络媒体账号上发出了“年度最佳时刻”的提名邀请，包括星球日报体育版以及非体育版的记者例如露易丝、正义联盟的每位成员、哥谭、大都会等邻近城市里最具有影响力的人物例如布鲁斯·韦恩等，都收到了邀请，向公众提名自己心中的体育相关年度最佳时刻。

这个项目当然也欢迎广大网友们提名，因而自《星球日报》的官方推特发出号召开始，每天都能收到成千上万提名，网络平台部门人手严重缺乏，不得不把克拉克从纸媒部借调过来临时帮忙。适逢足球世界杯与冬奥会举办的年份，开头的绝大多数提名都与此有关，间或也有不少例如几个项目的世界锦标赛、亚运会的瞬间，克拉克挑了几个典型的配上相关报道转发，事实上世界杯的时候他去了举办地现场报道，还带上了借这个机会理直气壮旷了好几天工的布鲁斯——克拉克很快就发现这也进入了部分网友的提名中，有在现场的球迷的镜头拍下了半决赛绝杀取胜的球队庆祝画面，却聚焦于背景中亲吻彼此的克拉克与布鲁斯，并配以题目“victory and kiss”，克拉克来回看了好几回，悄悄存下了这张照片，以及想到自己还有两个可以提名，作为克拉克和作为超人他都有着来自《星球日报》的邀请，而他现在迟迟没有提的原因，大概是难忘的时刻很多，要选出一个最佳却有些困难。

没错，这就是选择犹豫症的委婉说法。

事实上现在受邀请的人中也有不少已经做出了自己的选择，比如露易丝，她选择了今年哥谭网球大师赛的揭幕战的一张照片。哥谭之前一阵子一直不算太平，新的黑帮团伙早就放话要在赛场上做出点大事儿来，连蝙蝠侠也不能阻止他们。事实上，蝙蝠侠布鲁斯·韦恩应邀为这场比赛主持挑边，看起来是没有办法在大庭广众之下化身蝙蝠侠，可这些人或许忘了，蝙蝠侠早已不是一个人的孤军奋战。在布鲁斯在全场欢呼中走向场边准备挑边时，一手拿着盾牌、一手握着真言套索的神奇女侠早已站在场边一侧，海王的三叉戟点地站在另一侧，在人们注意不到的地方，闪电侠就像普通的观众坐在人群之中时刻留心着周围的动静，钢骨则在正义大厅中统观全局，不止这里，还有整个哥谭都在他的注意之中，赛场上空隐约能看到一抹披风的红色，那当然是超人静静浮在上空。

“也许有一个时刻，你会感到害怕，那么抬起头，永远记住有这么一群人提醒着我们，即便在黑暗中，我们也能真正看到光明所在。”露易丝这样写道。

露易丝的提名一定程度上引领了一段体育与英雄的风潮，毕竟一年来这种事情可少不了，有人以不知怎样精湛的摄影技术拍下了闪电侠抱起在受伤的少年赶去急救的一道残影，有人拍下了在体育馆外抱着一对儿龙凤胎的超人和蝙蝠侠，两个孩子的父母去买东西，临时将孩子们托付给了正好路过的超人与蝙蝠侠。提名的人大约只是想表达一下铁血柔情这样鲜明的对比，但随着广泛的转发，就由“多么像一个超人与蝙蝠侠组成的家庭！”逐渐传成了“震惊！超人与蝙蝠侠秘密结婚育有子女！”，以至于最近忙于协助沉船科考打捞的亚瑟回到正义大厅，见到克拉克第一句话就是，“嘿，我在亚特兰蒂斯断网太久错过什么了吗？你和蝙蝠连孩子都有了？”

“这听起来挺有趣的，”克拉克露出了联盟主席标志性的无害笑容，“布鲁斯，”他回头唤了一声，“我们好久没出去旅游了，下次去亚特兰蒂斯怎样，我想媚拉会很高兴听我们讲讲亚瑟任务中的故事。”要论起出任务有什么听起来就过于丢人不想让别人知道的故事，至少亚瑟的可有不少。

“记得提醒我下个礼拜跟董事会说一声，把给亚特兰蒂斯地下铺上海底光缆提到公司项目上。”

虽然布鲁斯和克拉克也没在纠结人们到底把他们了演绎什么，克拉克甚至又悄悄存下了这张照片，超人和蝙蝠侠也没有做出任何表现，毕竟，克拉克和布鲁斯是已经公开的情侣关系，超人与蝙蝠侠可只是普通的关系比较好的同事。网络总有新的热点去追逐，也就几天功夫人们的注意力就又会转移到其他的地方去，比如维克多录了一段视频，是网络流行的某队赢的时候自己的反应，那是他最喜欢的橄榄球队伍，取得了今年职业联赛的总冠军；巴里则发了一张和F1一站分站赛冠军分享披萨的照片，两位年纪比较小的超级英雄让网络惊呼英雄也有如此可爱的时刻，他就像所有这个年纪的年轻人一样，追逐胜利，崇拜英雄，和年轻人们一起热血欢呼。

亚瑟提名的时刻是一位乘风破浪的船长，英雄不止是救人，更在于挑战自己，挑战难以超越的极限，每一个人都可以成为英雄。这也引起了很大的反响，甚至超越了《星球日报》的“年度最佳时刻”提名，很多人都在讲述正义联盟的出现对自己的激励，让自己也有了敢于站出来的勇气。在此基础上，戴安娜发的是一张新闻报道中的区域截图，一场球迷冲突中，露易丝紧紧把旁边一个孩子护在自己怀里，“我相信爱”，戴安娜如此配文。这同样引起了一阵风潮，胜利、英雄与爱情，人们永远追逐着这三者。

人们同时也在期待着超人与蝙蝠侠究竟会提名怎样的时刻，以及布鲁斯的，哥谭王子自从年初公布了自己的恋情之后，和男友也出现在各种场合，包括之前被拍到过若干次的世界杯，应该说，大家其实也隐隐期待着这股体育与爱情的风潮能让布鲁斯也秀一个自己最喜欢的时刻。

克拉克围观了一段时间，也把手里的照片视频加上自己写的那些报道挑来挑去，对于他来说，可选的时刻确实非常多。排除掉那些不能发的，比如那场哥谭网球大师赛揭幕战布鲁斯主持完挑边后，向自己座位走去的路上抬头与飘在空中的超人有一瞬间的对望，恰好被组织方的航拍无人机拍到；再比如抢到了签名乒乓球的克拉克把这个球送给了旁边的蝙蝠侠，“献给我们沉默的守护者”，克拉克向蝙蝠侠眨了眨眼睛，这其实也是来自旁边球迷的拍摄，看热闹不嫌事儿大的拍摄者还在推上艾特了布鲁斯，布鲁斯回道，“谁让这家伙是个无可救药的蝙蝠侠狂热崇拜者。”又单独发了一条推隔空喊话克拉克，“我打算送给超人的东西你别乱放。”

就像有句话说的，爱就是互相伤害。

克拉克最终选定了他作为克拉克·肯特要提名的内容，他发的是一张自己和布鲁斯在大都会中心体育馆的自拍，“我所经历的每一个最佳时刻，都与你有关，是我们一起见证的每一个胜利，每一个或喜悦或悲伤的瞬间，每一个我和你在一起的时刻。”

在一片疯狂转发中，大都会与哥谭网友表现出了泾渭分明的两种反应，大都会网民疯狂欢呼看看看这就是我们大都会优秀的记者这才是提名到现在的最佳不服憋着！哥谭网民则旗帜鲜明表示不服呼吁布鲁斯不要落后赶紧秀回去不能让你男朋友占了上风！

晚上克拉克去韦恩庄园的时候，布鲁斯还饶有兴致地问，“怎么想到发那张照片的，那个年度最佳时刻提名？”

“我全都出自真心，自然而然发的感慨”克拉克走上前抱住布鲁斯，“和你在一起就是最佳时刻。”

“不打算问我准备发什么吗？”布鲁斯伸出手回抱着他，心里也在盘算怎样扳回一城。

“无比期待。”

在人们翘首等待布鲁斯的回应时，正义联盟官推先发布了超人与蝙蝠侠联合署名的提名，“为胜利而战” 。这是大都会与哥谭一场冰球比赛的开球时刻，在双方严阵以待的图像背后，虚化的超人与蝙蝠侠背靠背像是各自面对面前的强敌。

大家在对超人与蝙蝠侠竟然用了PS表示了极大的惊讶之后，数量众多的超蝙CP粉群体不由感叹，发糖还是只服超蝙，明着提名体育时刻暗地里默默秀恩爱，虽然什么都没说但并肩作战托付后方我们都懂。

比布鲁斯的回应更早来到的除了超蝙联合提名，还有韦恩集团决定赞助明年的几项重要的世界大赛的消息，布鲁斯在新闻发布会上说，“很荣幸《星球日报》邀请我提名年度最佳体育时刻，今年我确实有非常多的难忘瞬间，但若要问我哪一个是最佳，我会说，下一个。”

克拉克代表星球日报也出现在了现场，布鲁斯说话间看了他一眼，“我的男朋友曾说所有的时刻都是最佳，我们是最佳体育时刻的见证者，同时也是我们的最佳时刻的创造者。韦恩集团决定赞助这几项赛事，同时也将购买部分门票提供给大众进行免费观看，我们同样希望能有更多人见证、以及创造属于自己的最佳时刻。”

现场有记者拍下了布鲁斯说完后与克拉克的含笑对望，而这一幕进入了《星球日报》年度最佳时刻的最终十个候选之中。


End file.
